dont mess with bellas family
by jasculllen01
Summary: bella is in school when one of the biggest sluts try to get Edward to sleep with her bad summary this is my first story plz read and review will love your support
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't mess with Bella

**I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does I wish I did **

* * *

I was walking to Edward car with Edward, Alice and Jasper to go home from school. I hated today Lauren try to get Edward to kiss her today I was trying so hard not turn and beat the shit out of her in front of everyone again. I don't know who she thinks she is she will NEVER get Edward his mine and he loves me and not her. I know I am way better than that slut I don't have to dress get his attention I just do because he love me not pretend _real _love.

**At lunch yesterday**

"Edward want to come to my house so I can show you what a real girl can do." Lauren told Edward at lunch. "Lauren I am with Bella go find someone else to mess around with." Edward growled. "Edward you know you can't let me go am wayyy hotter than that slut sitting next to you." I got up from out of my seat, "Slut listen clearly I AM WITH EDWARD NOT YOU SO BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM EDWARD BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU." I sat back down. "You calling be a slut you the slut you had to pay him so he could even talk to you." I was seeing red right now I wanted to just grab her by the hair and pull out her fake hair. "What bitch got no come back." I got back up and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her by her hair and pulled her outside to the parking lot. "BITCH I DIDN'T SAY SHIT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANNA GET UP AND BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU. I DIDN'T WANNA GO TO JAIL BECAUSE I KILLED A STUPID SLUT BECAUSE SHE WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" I was so angry. The slut went and tried to pull my hair but I had my hair in a ponytail and grabbed her by her hair and punched her in her face. "You bitch!" Lauren said. She hit me in my nose I think she broke but I didn't care I wanted to just beat the shit out of her so badly. I kicked her in stomach and she fell crying in pain, "who the bitch now it sure not me hoe." I went to walk back to the Cullen's when she went and grabbed me my hair I cried in pain, "bitch you shouldn't have turned your back at me." She was really pissing me off. I grabbed her by the hand she had in my hair and flipped her off me. "Didn't think I could do that do you bitch." The principle was coming with some teachers. Laurent went and kicked me. I let her so I wouldn't get in trouble they would see that she hit me and I didn't I looked at Edward and smiled he knew what I was doing. She kept hitting me and choked me I couldn't take it anymore I went and try to pull her off but she was too tight around my neck. I felt her get off me but the dark took over me. I hoped that Laurent got her ass hit badly but Alice or Rosalie_._

**Cliffy **

**Who took Laurent off of her I will update some more today. Next chapter is in one of the Cullen's point of views. **

**sorry that its so short make a longer one next chapter**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I don't own twilight

Edwards POV  
I didnt know that bella had it in her i saw her pull lauren by her hair and drag her out to the parking lot i hoped that bella gave her a beat for calling my bella a slut. I saw bella punch her in the face and lauren punch bella in the noise. Bellawas getting sick of her crap i could tell so she kicked her in the stomach. I felt bad for her at first and relized what she did to bella so i didnt feel bad after anymore. Bella turned to come to me when lauren went and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her. Bella was getting sick and tired of her shit so she flipped her "dam edward bella got moves." emmett and jasper told me and rosalie and alice couldnt agree more. Bella saw teachers and the princable coming so she let laurent hit her so she seem like laurant could be the one that got the punishment but once she put her hands around bellas neck to choke her bella tryto get her off but couldnt she looked at me and started to turn paler than beforeand mouthed help. i saw alice and rosalie run and pull laurent off bella. I wanted to cry. Bella fell to the floor. I ran over to her and put her in my lap. She wasnt breathing the right way. Emmett and jasper came over to me to help me with bella. "bella can you hear me?" no answer. "Bella show me something that makes me know u hear me or feel me showme something so i know you are still here with me." i was dry sobbing now. I want her back to me. "alice and rosalie took care of what we saw about the fight." "ok." i didnt care about anything but wanting my bella towake up and show me her chocolate brown eyes. then carlisle came up behind me, "son what the matter?" "long story short bella go into a fight with laurent and try not to get in trouble by teachers but she went and choked bella and alice and rose took her off bella and she hasnt woken up since she fainted. I am starting to get worried what if she doesnt wake up again carlisle i need her I cant lose her again i just cant." "edward your notgoing to loseher you can take hertothe hospial and stay with her unless she has a problem with breathing again then we haveto puther in the icu and you wont see her for a few." i started sobbing. I didnt wanna lose my love. all of a sudden bella stopped breath. "edward get her in the abulance NOW!" I grabbed her and put her on thestrecher thatjust came. "um you cant come in the abulance." i was gonna say something when carlisle said, "Hes my son he can come on." "Ok Dr. Cullen." "get her breathing again." she wasnt breathing until i holded her hand then she started to breath and wokeup. "what happen?" "bella you need to rest we can talk about what happen later." "Wheres edward?" "Right here love." i went and kissed her in the lips "edward i dont think it the good time for that." bella blushed. " love yourblush." "shut up." she smiled at me. "rest love i would be here when you wake up again." "promise?" "promise." then she fell asleep as I humed her lullaby to her.

Hope you liked it I might make another one today if I have time I got packed with a lot of homework this week

Review

Jascullen01


	3. Author note

**Hey sorry it is not an update I would try to update on weekends because I get a lot of home and projects on the weekdays and I am in honors so my teachers do not go easy on me. thank you for your support please review for which POV you want for the next chapter between Edward, Laurent, Alice, or Bella. To my review I wanted to show that Laurent cant just go around and get anything so wants without someone telling her off or making her stop.**

**jascullen01**


End file.
